Avengers High
by Rae 'Lzzy' Hawke
Summary: AU In which Bruce is a science nerd with bi-polar, Steve's school president with Pepper as co-president, Loki wants to take over the school, Hill is a student teacher and Natasha watches people. The Avengers and others in High school.


**Hello!**

**Title : Avengers**

**Genre : Drama, Comedy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. I don't own anything, all rights belong to Marvel.**

Tony drummed his fingers on the door of the mercedes as his chauffer, Happy, fiddled anxiously with the dials for the radio. Where his dad had found the guy, Tony would never know. Hell, Howard had probably just picked the kid off of the street, uncaring that he could be a possible serial killer waiting to hack Tony into peices. He couldn't have been much older than Tony's eighteen years. Tony had fought his father on the whole chauffer thing, but Howard had figured that, seeing as the school was so far away from home that Tony wouldn't try skipping. Or some senior citizen logistical shit like that.

Rolling his eyes, Tony swatted Happys' – and what kind of person named their kid happy anyway? What if he turned out to have uncurable depression?- hands away from the radio and slid in his CD, 'Shout at the Devil' immediately blarring out through the speakers. Happy swore, the car swerving as he jumped. Laughing nervously, he glanced over at Tony.

"Whew!"He smiled "Kind of scared me there." Tony raised an eye brow from behind his shades.

"Obviously." Happys' smile slowly faded and he cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the road. Tony rolled his eyes again and turned to look out the window when the volume decreased significantly. Keeping his vacant expression fixed on the houses they were passing, he reached over. The car swerved again as the music echoed through out the street, scaring civilians and his driver.

"God!" Happy gasped, slamming on the breaks as he pulled into the parking lot of Sheild High, his fathers most recent attempt at punishing him after he got kicked out of his fancy all boys private school; sending him to public school. As if he could scare it into Tony to mend his 'reckless' ways by making him mingle with the poor. Wrong way to go about it though, sending him to a place filled with girls for him to woo at his own leisure

Cars honked their horns behind them angirly. "Motley crue, but close enough." Tony declared, grabbing his messenger bag from the back seat and opening his door. All ready kids were surrounding them and whispering.

He looked at Happy over his shades. "Pick me up at 4:00, bring coffee, black ten sugars and a box of donughts. 'kay, tanks." And slammed the door behind him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and nodding to a group of girls as he passed them. They giggled and waved back at him. He smirked to himself. Oh yeah, public school was going to be _great_.

Walking into the classroom that was selected to be her homeroom for the remainder of her highschool years, Darcy Lewis, Freshman, was terrified.

There was a huge blonde guy with a hockey stick talking amitably with another big guy with dark hair by the door, but they paid her no mind as she stood there, gaping at the rooms other occupants. There was a pretty strawberry blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform sitting on a seriously cute blonde guys desk, swinging her long legs sinuously back and forth while she talked to a dark haired, classic beautiful girl sitting at the desk next to him while he played with his hands awkwardly, his gaze fixated on his desk. Behind him sat a dark skinned guy with a buzz cut and combat boots, texting. In the middle row of the three rows of desks at the very back sat a sandy haired guy with his feet up on the desk, polishing a bow. A guy sat huddled in a large hoodie with a well worn copy of 'Beat Stress', his glasses sliding down his nose. A red haired girl was at the front of the class, looking at papers with the teacher, and by the window -

By the window sat another guy. He had shoulder length black hair that was held back in a half ponytail and pale skin. He was looking out the window with a far away look on his face. He looked pretty enought to be a girl.

Smiling slightly, Darcy was rudely jostled as a guy nudged her out of the way, pushing her slightly. The big guy with the dark hair noticed this and easily reached out to help her up. Darcy smiled up at him and murmered her thanks.

"You should be more careful friend, you could have damaged the lady. " The blonde told the new guy, flashing her a charming smile and winking at her. Darcy giggled. The new guy, lowered his shades and gave her a once over. He smirked at her and Darcy scoffed. And hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder.

"You are new, yes?" The blonde guy said holding his free hand out for Tony to shake. "I am Thor Odinson, king of the schools hockey team and senior." He had an accent, Darcy realized. One she had never heard before. He was wearing odd clothing too. Well, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a plaid shirt over that but he had a long peice of red materialwrapped around his neck that fell down like a cape to the back of his knees.

The new guy snorted. "What is this? Shakespeare in the School? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" Thors smile fell and he turned to the handsome guy, still holding on to Darcys arm with a quizzical look on his face. The new guy turned back to her.

"Sorry for jarring you, hope I didn't damnage you're loveliness." Darcy stared wide eyed at him. "And you are, very lovely might I add. And so am I, very lovely and very rich. So why don't you and I- ?"

The guy beside her rolled his eyes.

"He was insulting your cape, Thor." Thors eyes darkened and he took a menacing step towards the new guy.

"There was no need for-" The new guy waved him off as if he was an annoying fly or something.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He sighed impatiently. "My name's Tony beautiful, what's-?" Thor put his hand on Tonys arm and whipped him around to face him. Tony raised his eyebrows and his index fingers. "Don't touch me."

"You mock the royal cape?" Thor demanded, his voice booming. The class went chest heaved as he breathed out heavily through his nose

"And if I do?" Tony asked, his eyebrow still raised. Thor raised the hockey stick angirly. The guy holding on to her tensed. Tony rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Put down the hockey stick."

"You want me to put down the stick?!" Thor roared, before taking a swing at Tony with said stick. Darcy screamed and crouched down, her hands covering her head. The guy next to her swore and quickly gathered her to him, leading her deeper into the classroom and away from the crazed hockey king. The guy in the corner with the stress book made a weird sound in the back of his neck before going out through the second door.

Tony mean while was ducking and quickly avoiding being hit, saying something that Darcy couldn't hear over the beating of her heart. She heard a chair scrape as the blonde guy that had been sitting with the cheerleader quickly made his way towards the fighting group. The dark haired guy snatched his arm.

"Steve, leave them." The blonde guy, Steve, rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of his friends grasp.

"I'll be fine bucky."

"My word," Whispered the pretty girl behind her, staring after Steve as he stepped between the two guys. The cheerleader next to her rolled her eyes.

"Can you be anymore obvious Peggy?" She sighed before turning towards Darcy. "I'm Pepper, you're new, right?"

"Fresh meat," Bucky grinned and winked at her, not caring that his friend was pounding Tony with his hockey stick. Pepper scoffed behind her. Darcy forced a smile as she turned to her.

"Freshman," She nodded. Pepper bobbed her head in understanding, her long ponytail swaying with the movement.

"Well, like I said. I'm Pepper, I'm co president. And this is Peggy Carter, secretary."

"How do you do?" Peggy shook her hand, her british accent soothing Darcy.

"Good thanks." She replied. Wincing as Thor shouted something about...Bilgesnipe? The floor shook from the force of it. Pepper put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll get used to it. You ever need anything-"

"Thor!" Steve bellowed. "Put the stick down!" Tonys eyes widened.

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his stick! " He called. Thor whipped around, finally managing to hit Tony, sending the dark haired teen flying into the wall, nearly hitting a terrified girl that now stood there. Bucky swore under his breath. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Yo! Other door!" He shouted at her. She looked over at him and noticed Darcy behind him. Narrowwing her eyes she took a purposeful step towards the cape wearing terror.

"You want me to put the stick down?!" He roared, getting ready to attack Steve. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do thank you." She said curtly. Thors eyes widened as he turned around. "You're being an idiot."

"Lady Foster, I-" He started but she put her hand up, silencing him. She then pointed down and Thor grudgingly lowered his weapon." She nodded her head.

"Thank you." Her voice was clipped and Thor winced reaching out to her.

"My love-"

"No." She glared at him. "You're always getting into fights and I'm sick of it. You scared the poor new girl half to death!" Thor winced and turned to look at Darcy.

"My apologies, I-" The girl walked over to her.

"Sorry about my caveman of a friend." She said, running a hand through her brown hair. Darcy blinked.

"Oh-um-...thanks?" She offered weakly. "I'm Darcy Lewis." She said holding her hand out. The girl smiled and shook it.

"Jane Foster."


End file.
